llamadas sin respuesta
by cheesefair
Summary: Una llamada, después varias pero no hay respuesta, un one shot sobre Helga, Arnold y Lila


**Notas del autor**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre "¡Oye Arnold!"; ¡está bien! Aquí va un one-shot y aunque el tema que trata no tiene nada que ver con el 14 de febrero, fue una coincidencia pero espero les guste, basado sobre una idea del capítulo 7 de "EF a tale of memories"

AVISO: este fic participa en el reto de apertura "mi increíble y hermosa OTP" del foro "Hey Arnold! Cabeza de balón (AEPAH)

Hey Arnold! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago por diversión y admiración.

Cheesefair

**Llamadas sin respuesta**

¿Qué pasaría si…?

"_Hola, por el momento no puedo contestar, después de la señal déjame un mensaje y luego te devolveré la llamada_"

-Ya estoy lista, espero que no te hayas quedado dormido, nos vemos en el parque como quedamos, ¡Que no se te haga tarde!

**-o-**

-Pensé que era todo para mí

Se dijo a si misma Helga, hacía mucho que se había separado de sus padres cuando entró a la preparatoria

-Cuando te conocí, traté de evadirte pero no lo logré; sabía que tarde o temprano te involucrarías conmigo e hice lo imposible por alejarte de mí

Helga miraba su celular, la tarde anterior había quedado con Arnold de verse en el parque de la ciudad al día siguiente

-Nunca pensé que mis padres fueran tan desconsiderados conmigo, me esforcé bastante en todo lo que hacía pero al final solo tenían ojos para Olga, la idolatraban, le festejaban todo mientras yo me sumergía en un mundo sin sonido, sin color y sin cariño

La chica suspiró mientras se preparaba para salir, su infaltable moño adornaba su largo cabello mientras el vestido que lucía era muy cómodo para el verano que apenas iniciaba, sonrío ante la imagen de su espejo

-¡bien! ¡Estoy lista!

Tomó su celular y una bolsa de galletas que había horneado y salió a su cita con Arnold.

**-o-**

La tarde era hermosa y el viento soplaba suavemente, Helga se sentó en una banca desocupada mientras observaba el paso de la gente, miró su reloj, era aún temprano, sonrió para sí mientras abría la bolsa de galletas, tomó una y la probó, un gesto de satisfacción pasó por su rostro, comenzó a recordar cuando se reencontró con Arnold, aun le dolía esa despedida cuando él se fue a San Lorenzo a vivir con sus padres, fue cuando comenzó su pesadilla, la vida a lado de Bob y Miriam se hizo insoportable, de nada sirvió esforzarse en la escuela, siempre estaba la sombra de Olga rondándola, humillándola, hasta que un día le dijo al gran Bob

-¡ya basta! ¡Estoy cansada de vivir en esta casa! ¡De nada sirve lo que estoy haciendo!

Su padre sin quitar la vista del televisor solo le respondió

-deberías aprender de Olga, su esfuerzo sí que valió la pena, ahora es la directora de la P.S. 118, ¡es un orgullo para mí!

Completamente enojada, apagó el aparato haciendo enojar al gran Bob

-¡pero…! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡escúchame bien papá! Me voy de esta casa, ya no aguanto esta situación, si no me apoyas entonces buscaré quien si lo pueda hacer

El gran Bob miró con fastidio a Helga y casi con desprecio respondió

-dudo que lo encuentres, pero si es tu decisión… no te detendré

Helga no dijo nada, completamente enojada subió a su cuarto para bajar a los pocos minutos con una mochila donde llevaba sus pertenencias, miro a su madre quien, como siempre, se encontraba completamente dormida sobre el sofá

-Adiós, gracias por todo

El gran Bob ni siquiera la volteó a ver, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no permitió que se le escapara ninguna, tomó sus llaves y las depositó en la cómoda de la entrada, al salir ni siquiera se permitió voltear a verlos, solo el sonido del televisor llenaba el espacio, cerró la puerta y con eso una parte de su vida.

**-o-**

La ayuda llegó de donde menos lo esperaba, Phil y Pookie sabían que tarde o temprano iban a ayudarla, Arnold les puso al tanto de su situación, ahora, con un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida, solventaba sus gastos tanto escolares como de la casa, Phil no le exigía más que entregara buenas calificaciones y no le pediría dinero, ya era difícil su situación, en ese entonces ya estaba en el segundo año de la preparatoria cuando Arnold regresó de San Lorenzo, un cálido abrazo de ella hizo que el rostro del chico se ruborizara

-¡Helga! ¿Cómo sabias que regresaba hoy?

Phil estaba a punto de decirle la situación de ella pero un ademan de Helga le hizo desistirse

-fue una coincidencia, pero deja de pensar en eso ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la selva?

Arnold hizo un gesto de fatiga

-es largo de contar, hoy estoy algo cansado, pero no desesperes, no te dejare de contar mis aventuras en la selva, pero ¿adivina? Me encontré con Lila y estaba muy contenta por verme de vuelta.

**-o-**

"_¿Arnold? ¡Llevo veinte minutos esperándote! ¿Qué clase de chico hace eso? ¡Debes estar antes que una chica en el lugar de la cita! ¡No tardes!_"

Fue el mensaje que dejó en el buzón de voz, suspiró mientras guardaba su celular, luego miró la bolsa, se había terminado las galletas alimentando las palomas que se encontraban cerca de la banca

"_espero que ya no tarde_"

**-o-**

El día que Arnold regresó de san Lorenzo tropezó con Lila cuando se dirigía a la casa de sus abuelos

-¡pero que agradable sorpresa!

Dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo

-¡Lila! La sorpresa fue para mí, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡muy bien! Estoy en la escuela de danza, ¿recuerdas que era uno de mis sueños?

-sí, siempre me contabas que tu sueño era representar "el lago de los cisnes" porque era una obra de ballet que te gustaba mucho

-pues todavía sigue siendo mi sueño, no sé qué me ha dado por representar al cisne negro

Arnold miró confuso a Lila

-¿no sería algo difícil? Bueno, tú forma de ser no encajaría con ese personaje

-¡Arnold! Estamos hablando de ballet

-¡tienes razón! Por cierto, el baile ha estilizado tu figura

Lila se sonrojó y bajó por un momento su vista para luego mirar a los ojos de Arnold

-no he olvidado tu confesión.

**-o-**

"¡_Ar-nol-do! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Estas retrasado una hora! ¡Es justo que me llames y me expliques por que no has llegado! ¡Espero que lo hagas!_"

Helga miró el celular después de dejar el mensaje

-¡tonto cabeza de balón!

**-o-**

-¿no te vas a quedar en la casa de huéspedes?

Dijo Helga completamente sorprendida

-solo voy a estar un tiempo aquí, debo arreglar unos asuntos en la capital concerniente a mis padres, estoy en el hotel de Hillwood

Phil se levantó de la mesa y exclamó

-¡de ninguna manera voy a dejar a mi nieto que se quede en un hotel cuando tiene su propia casa!

Arnold sonrió de forma compresiva

-Papá sabía que dirías eso pero debo hacerlo de esa manera, Eduardo viene conmigo y por ningún motivo quiso venir aquí, está muy apenado con ustedes por todos los problemas que causó y que es mejor hacerlo de esta manera, aunque me dijo que podría venir a la casa no quise dejarlo solo

Helga se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró

-eres muy amable Arnold al acompañar al amigo de tus padres; está bien, pero solo por esta vez voy a dejar pasar esto, tu lugar es aquí con tus abuelos

Arnold sonrió ante el comentario de Helga

-no te preocupes, no los voy a dejar nunca

**-o-**

"_estoy preocupada por ti, ¡llámame en cuanto puedas! Te perdono tu tardanza si me respondes ¡por favor_!"

Helga miró a su alrededor, comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces del parque comenzaban a encenderse, la chica miró su celular esperando de un momento a otro que Arnold respondiera a sus mensajes.

**-o-**

Gerald miraba con seriedad a su amigo

-¡No puedo creer que apenas llegando te hayas involucrado con Lila!

-no es lo que tú crees, solo me la encontré por casualidad

Gerald miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel hacia la calle

-Lila ya no es la niña bonita y amable, desde que entró a la escuela de danza se ha engreído demasiado

-¡vamos Gerald! No creo que una persona cambie tanto de la noche a la mañana

-entonces ¿Qué hay de Helga?

Arnold se acercó a Gerald

-ella es diferente, siempre actuó así por su familia, además no debemos involucrarla en este asunto

-entonces ¿vas a esconderle que Lila quiere volver a salir contigo?

Arnold tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

-apenas llego y ya me estas llamando la atención, ¡no te preocupes! Ya no siento nada por Lila, toda mi atención esta con Helga, además le dije que me había encontrado con ella

Gerald suspiro y también se dirigió a la puerta

-espero que esto no termine mal y alguien salga perjudicado

-¡te preocupas demasiado! ¡Vamos! Te invito algo en Slausen's

**-o-**

"_Arnold, llamé a tu abuelo y no has ido por allá, ¡ya me preocupaste! No importa la hora que sea, llámame en cuanto puedas_"

Helga terminó su mensaje, el parque ya estaba oscuro y poco a poco la gente comenzaba a ser menos, pero ella decidió permanecer un rato más esperando que llegara Arnold de un momento a otro

**-o-**

-¡no puedo creer que me pasara esto!

Arnold miraba al doctor hacer la curación con el tobillo de Lila, la pelirroja no dejaba de sollozar, estaba a punto de conseguir uno de los protagónicos del "lago de los cisnes", cuando terminó el doctor le aconsejo que descansara un par de semanas ya que si insistía en practicar se rompería los ligamentos del tobillo y tal vez no volviera a bailar más, Arnold la miro con tristeza y trató de animarla

-te llevaré a tu casa, es necesario que descanses para que te recuperes pronto

Lila miró a Arnold con ojos llorosos

-no pensé que esto terminaría así, ¡mira que invitarte para que me vieras como me lastimaba el pie!

-no digas eso, ¡anda! Te llevo sobre mi espalda

Lila trató de evitar que viera su sonrojo, se sintió feliz al estar tan cerca del chico, una cosa era la primaria cuando se conocieron pero ahora que estaba en la preparatoria era diferente, cuando vio a Arnold esa vez cuando tropezó con él nunca pensó que cambiara tan radicalmente, ahora lo veía más varonil y guapo, en ese momento sintió envidia de Helga y un pensamiento maligno pasó por su mente

"_¡se lo voy a quitar! ¡Cuídate Helga!_"

Tratando de contenerse un poco le dijo

-no hay nadie en casa hasta la noche y no traigo llaves, ¿no podría quedarme contigo un rato?

Arnold pensó

"_ya es tarde y debo ir a encontrarme con Helga, le llamaré para decirle que voy a tardar un rato_"

Buscó su celular pero no lo halló

-¡demonios!

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold?

-creo que dejé mi celular en la habitación de hotel

-¿no estás en la casa de tus abuelos?

-es una historia larga

-está bien, además es bueno que no molestes a tus abuelos, ¡ya sabes! Por la edad

Arnold miró confuso a Lila, era raro que ella hiciera un comentario así, pero al estar más preocupado por el celular, le restó importancia

-nos iremos en taxi para que no camines mucho

-¡perfecto! Así podremos platicar más a gusto de todo lo que has hecho en San Lorenzo

**-o-**

"_Arnold… no juegues así conmigo, si esto es broma no es divertido, si crees que te hice algo indebido discúlpame, pero ¡por favor! Trata de llamarme, aún sigo en el parque, voy a esperarte un poco más, por favor…"_

Helga sintió llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas, trato de retenerlas pero no evito que escapara una que corrió lentamente por su mejilla

-No me dejes de nuevo… no quiero desaparecer otra vez… ¡no otra vez!

Helga salió de la casa de huéspedes para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, al llegar a la avenida principal se encontró con Lila

-¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado Lila?

-no tan bien como tú, supe que Arnold regresó de San Lorenzo

La áspera respuesta de la pelirroja dejo confusa a Helga

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Lila miró desafiante a la rubia

-me he dado cuenta que cometí un error al dejar ir a Arnold, tal vez en ese momento éramos unos niños y no comprendíamos la situación, pero ahora es distinto, creo que ha llegado el momento de que veamos a quien quiere Arnold

Helga aun no asimilaba la reacción imprevista de Lila pero trató de mantener la calma

-¿te has golpeado la cabeza o qué? Recuerdo que me dijiste que al que querías era al primo de Arnold y que no había problema que yo saliera con el

-¿ese adefesio? La verdad me engaño con ese parecido a Arnold, pero me di cuenta a tiempo que ese tipo no era lo adecuado para mí, pero ahora voy con todo y será mejor que estés preparada para lo que ocurra, si tanto lo quieres no lo descuides, si lo haces podrías arrepentirte

Lila se dio media vuelta dejando a Helga sin poder replicar tan siquiera algo, cuando ya estaba lejos le gritó

-¡estás loca si te voy a dejar! ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a él o te la verás conmigo!

La gente la miraba perpleja mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, nunca pensó que Lila le diera esa desagradable sorpresa, no le dio la importancia a la gente y regresó a la casa de huéspedes, se reportaría enferma y trataría de pensar cuando se calmara sobre la nueva situación que se estaba presentando

**-o-**

"_no te has olvidado de mi ¿verdad?... aún sigo esperándote… o es que… ¡no! ¡Disculpa! De seguro te surgió algo y nos has podido hablarme, pero… si es eso dime si quieres que vaya contigo… siento que voy a desaparecer si no llamas pronto…"_

**-o-**

Aunque Lila insistió que le platicara sobre San Lorenzo, casi no cruzaron palabra alguna en el camino, Arnold pensaba en Helga

"_de seguro estará furiosa, llegando al cuarto de inmediato buscaré el celular y le llamaré, no creo que esté ya en el parque, es muy tarde y debe estar en casa cenando_"

-¿Arnold?

La pregunta de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-ya llegamos, ¿me podrías ayudar a bajar?

Pocas veces le pasaba esto pero en esta ocasión se sentía torpe, ayudó a Lila y después al pagar al taxista, se le cayó el dinero provocando la exasperación del conductor, deshaciéndose en disculpas Arnold pagó el servicio

-¿te ocurre algo Arnold?

-¡no es nada! Como hoy fui a la capital estoy algo cansado, pero no te preocupes, apoya tu brazo en mi hombro y entremos

-¿no sería mejor si me llevas en tu espalda?

Arnold pensó por un momento la situación y hacer eso lo haría sentirse avergonzado, sobretodo porque en el vestíbulo del hotel había mucha gente, miró a la chica y esta le hizo un gesto de niña que quería ser consentida, resignado, se arrodilló para que ella se acomodara en su espalda, cuando entraron al hotel trató de no escuchar los murmullos que hacían de ellos, ya dentro del elevador se sintió a salvo y cuando llegaron al cuarto Lila le dijo

-disculpa Arnold por importunarte de esta manera pero ¿podría tomar un baño? Sudé mucho con la práctica y aunque no la terminé no me gusta mucho estar así

-está bien pero ¿no traes un cambio de ropa?

-dejé mi mochila en la escuela pero no te preocupes, conque me prestes una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo estaré bien

Justo en ese momento a la chica le gruño el estomago

-¡pero qué vergüenza!

-¿no has comido algo?

-solo al mediodía, pero no te preocupes, en casa hay comida preparada

Arnold suspiró y tomo la llave del cuarto

-mientras te bañas iré a comprar algo de comer

-¿Qué tal pizza?

-¿eso no te hará aumentar de peso?

-eres malo, ¡anda! Consiénteme un poco ahora que estoy lastimada

Arnold solo sonrió

-entonces será pizza

-¡no tardes! Muero de hambre

Arnold salió de la habitación y Lila comenzó a prepararse para tomar su baño, un zumbido le llamó la atención, era el celular de Arnold, sabiendo que hacía mal lo tomó y lo abrió, había muchas llamadas perdidas, todas de Helga, Lila miró con rencor la pantalla y sin pensarlo mucho oprimió el botón de borrado, de inmediato salió la pregunta

"_¿está seguro de borrar todo?_"

Lila oprimió la opción "_si_".

**-o-**

Había pasado ya más de tres horas, Helga miraba con tristeza su celular, un súbito enojo la invadió y con coraje arrojó el celular haciéndose añicos en el suelo, tratando de controlar su ira y su tristeza, se levantó de la banca y salió del parque perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche…


End file.
